Problem: Ashley rowed her boat for $3$ miles on each of the past $11$ days. How many miles did Ashley row her boat altogether?
Answer: The total number of miles rowed is the product of the number of miles rowed each day and the number of days that Ashley went rowing. The product is $3\text{ miles per day} \times 11\text{ days}$ $3\text{ miles per day} \times 11\text{ days}= 33\text{ miles}$ Ashley rowed a total of $33$ miles.